


What Ruki Wants

by Yasunori



Series: In the Ruins Universe [5]
Category: Dir en grey, Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Alpha/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Porn With Plot, Post-Apocalypse, Self-Lubrication, Sexual Content, Smut, Wasteland, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 15:13:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6759160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yasunori/pseuds/Yasunori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Ruki wants, Ruki gets. And he has his ways of getting whatever he asks for, even after the end of the world.</p><p>Post-apocalyptic alpha/omega side fic to In the Ruins, following the others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Kyo watched the alpha for a few minutes, as he worked on the door, banging at it, trying to pull it open, kicking it. Ultimately he was yelling at it in anger.

“Open the fuck up, you little bitch! What are you going to do, sit in there until you starve to death? Now come on out!”

“Fuck you! I’d rather starve than come out to _you_!” The voice from inside was clearly an omega’s, trying to be tough but with an obvious undertone of fear.

The alpha made a frustrated sound, kicking the door again. It was time to intervene.

“I thought I heard the guy say he didn’t want to come out. It doesn’t sound like he’s very interested in you. Maybe you should just step away?” Kyo said, grinning internally at the alpha’s surprised little dance.

“And who the fuck are you? Maybe you should just go mind your own business?” he snarled.

Kyo cocked his head and looked the other one up and down. Kinda thin, taller than him (who wasn’t?) but not very muscular. No worries, he could take him down if need be.

“Mmm, I don’t think I can. Sorry. Maybe _you_ should learn to take no for an answer?”

The alpha stared at him, clearly trying to measure himself up to Kyo, doing the same calculations Kyo had a second ago. The omega in the shed had gone dead quiet, and Kyo could imagine him listening intently.

“Listen,” he said to try to end this the easy way, “why don’t you just turn around and walk away? Preferably that way.” He pointed in the other direction from where his friends were setting camp for the night. The other alpha hesitated, and Kyo sighed. “Ok, you know what? I’ll sweeten the deal. A can of food in your hand, just like that, if you walk away.” To show he was serious, he pulled out a can of food, wiggling it in front of the alpha.

“Fuck you, asshole. But ok.” The scrawny alpha nodded, spitting at the ground and giving a last kick to the door, before he grabbed his backpack and pulled it on, taking a few steps toward Kyo and reaching out for the can. Kyo tossed it over to him, before he waved his hand pointedly down the road. The alpha made a disgusted face as he caught the can and started walking.

“Have fun with that feisty bitch!” he yelled over his shoulders, as he disappeared down the road, leaving the small town. Kyo watched him walk away. Then he eyed the shed for a moment.

“You can come out if you want. I won’t hurt you. Neither will my friends.”

“Fuck you.” The voice was low, and a bit uncertain. Kyo just shrugged.

“Fine, whatever,” he said and turned his back, walking into the pharmacy on the other side of the road. He picked up his bag and started to fill it with whatever stuff he could find that he knew what it was, concentrating on stuff for pain or wounds. Already shelves were getting cleared out, people hoarding whatever they could for an uncertain future. Lastly, he found a few bottles of heat suppressants, which he threw into the bag before he looked around for anything else they could use.

“Those are mine.” It was the voice from the shed, but closer now, behind him. He turned around, watching the omega stand just outside the pharmacy, apparently not daring to come closer. Behind him, the door to the shed stood open, ready for a hasty retreat if he needed it. He was pretty, a round face with beautiful full lips and brownish tousled hair framing his features. He was also pretty dirty. Kyo pursed his lips, watching the omega for a moment.

“Well, no, actually they’re mine right now.”

“You don’t need them.” The tone was accusing, and the omega’s chin was lifted high, defiantly.

“You’re right, I don’t. But my friends do, so I guess they actually belong to them. If you want to be my friend they can belong to you too though.”

The omega narrowed his eyes, peering at him. “What’s that supposed to mean? That you want me for your harem, or what?”

Kyo chuckled, shaking his head. “Nice image, but no. We’re a bunch of friends, both alphas and omegas, heading for a place where we’re safe until this blows over.”

The omega scoffed, making a face. “Blows over? Yeah, right. So you’re delusional as well. And you expect me to believe there are any alphas with omega _friends_ anymore?”

Kyo shrugged, picking up a bottle of suppressants before grabbing the bag and hoisting it over his shoulder. He walked out of the pharmacy, the omega quickly backing up to the shed, his hand on the door. Kyo stopped on the street, a few steps away, and indicated with his head towards the town centre, before he tossed the small bottle to the omega.

“We’re over that way, in the restaurant by the square, if you change your mind,” he said and turned his back on the omega, walking back to his friends. Behind him, the omega stared at his retreating back with an awestruck expression on his face, clutching the bottle firmly.

. . . . .

The group had eaten, gathered around two large round tables at the back of the restaurant. Shou had finally fallen asleep in Kai’s arms, and they were all chatting idly, before it was time to go to bed and work out the night’s guard schedule. Subaru was teasing Die, and they were all laughing when suddenly, Uruha pointed towards the door. The group turned around to look at the small figure standing there, uncertainly, fidgeting with his jacket. Toshiya was just about to open his mouth when Kyo spoke.

“Well hi there. Decided we were worth checking out after all?”

Everyone looked at Kyo in surprise. “Oh, you’ve met?” Toshiya asked.

“Mmm, earlier today,” Kyo nodded. “He wasn’t too sure about us, so I figured he should be allowed to make up his own mind before I let you try to convince him.” He gave Toshiya a pointed glance, and the alpha frowned in response but said nothing.

The omega still watched them without saying anything, his eyes darting from one to the other, trying to get a grip on the dynamics of the group. Subaru got up from his chair, walking over with a happy grin on his face. The omega took a step back, eyeing him suspiciously, but let himself be approached and gingerly took Subaru’s outstretched hand.

“Hi,” the omega said cheerily, “I’m Subaru! Who are you? What’s your name? Are you coming with us? I really think you should. It’s scary now, isn’t it? Did you see all the fires? I don’t know what I would have done if I had been alone when it happened, it was soooo freaky!” And the tirade went on, as Subaru led the omega to the tables and plopped him down on a chair. The omega’s eyes were huge as he tried to take in Subaru’s bubbly personality, all the people and the can of food that was placed before him by Yukke, all at once.

Uruha laughed softly. “Subaru, shut up for a second, let the poor guy eat.” Subaru threw him an offended glare but shut up, sitting back down and looking expectantly at the omega. The “poor guy” was staring at them, looking a little bewildered, before his eyes caught Kyo’s. He narrowed them a little, his jaw set in a defiant stance, and finally spoke.

“It’s not because of you I came, just so you know.”

Kyo laughed, shaking his head. “That’s fine, you can come or go as you please.”

The omega nodded firmly, before he seemed to make up his mind about something.

“I’m Ruki,” he said, a little more subdued.

“Welcome Ruki, I’m Toshiya,” the alpha said, smiling at him. “You’ve already met Kyo here, and well, Subaru is always the first to introduce himself.” He sniggered at his omega friend’s huff and then proceeded to introduce the rest of them. Ruki nodded in greeting to all of them, eyeing Shou a little warily and glancing at Kai, wondering if he really was seeing an _alpha_ holding a baby. He was clearly a bit guarded, but not as scared anymore.

“You’re welcome to stay the night here with us, and to go with us in the morning if you choose,” Toshiya concluded. “And I think it’s time we start getting our stuff in order for the night. Whose turn is it to do guard duty?” The alphas quickly set up a schedule, and the rest got ready for bed. Ruki quickly ate his food, and then looked around a little to see where he would dare bunk down. He eventually settled between Cazqui and Kei, a bit away from any alphas and the overly talkative Subaru. Cazqui smiled at him, and offered him quietly to share blankets for warmth, and eventually everyone settled in for the night. Ruki’s eyes were the last to close, his breath slowly evening out to sleep.

. . . . .

“Why did you offer him food for me?” Ruki asked a few days later.

Kyo looked up in surprise, he hadn’t heard the omega coming up next to him. He shrugged his shoulders.

“It seemed like less work than fighting him,” he said flatly.

The omega seemed to think about that for a while, the two walking quietly next to each other.

“But if he had said no then?”

“Then I would’ve had to fight him, I guess.”

Ruki eyed him, narrowing his eyes. “Why would you have done that for me? You didn’t know me.”

Kyo frowned. “Well, no, but he was a jackass. And I don’t like jackasses. Plus, I could’ve taken him easily, so it wasn’t really a risk.”

The omega said nothing more, just watched Kyo thoughtfully for a while, before he fell back and walked next to Cazqui instead.

. . . . .

“So, you’re into Kyo?” Subaru asked, his face excited. Ruki glared at him and said nothing.

“Oh come on, don’t be so stingy. He likes you too you know. I’ve seen the way he looks at you,” Subaru tried, but eventually gave up when Ruki continued to give him the cold shoulder. He went over to the group of alphas instead to tease Die about something, and Cazqui sniggered a little next to Ruki.

“You shouldn’t be so hard on Subaru,” he said, smiling. “He might be a little too much sometimes, but he deserves some credit for staying constantly positive through this shit.”

Ruki sighed, nodding a little. “Yeah, I know, you’re right. It’s just… How can he? I mean, things have all gone to shit, omegas are being raped and used, there’s no food, people are fighting over nothing, and he wants to know about my freaking _love life?_ ”

Cazqui chuckled. “Well, he’s been protected with us from the start. He hasn’t been exposed to most of that shit, and though we’ve seen it on the way, we’ve got a lot of alphas protecting us. People don’t mess with us because we’re so many. And to be completely honest, I think Subaru chooses not to see the bad stuff. I think, deep down, he’s too sensitive to take it, so he smothers all the bad feelings with happiness instead. If that makes any sense whatsoever.”

Ruki watched Subaru in the distance, laughing loudly as Die chased him up the road and finally caught up with him, tickling the omega mercilessly in revenge for some teasing.

“Yeah. Yeah, I guess it makes sense.”

“So are you?” Cazqui asked.

“Am I what?”

“Into Kyo.”

Ruki swallowed, glancing at the alpha walking up front with Toshiya and Kaoru. He felt himself blush a little, and Cazqui laughed.

“I think that answers the question,” his friend grinned. “You look like a lovesick puppy right now.”

Ruki glared at him, his eyes narrowing. “Don’t you dare say anything to anyone!” he warned, pointing at Cazqui viciously. The omega threw his hands up in mock surrender, still grinning.

“I won’t. But I don’t think you should be so scared about it. Subaru’s right, you know. He might be a jumping ball of ecstacy, but he’s got good observational skills. Kyo likes you.”

Ruki just huffed, saying nothing. But for the rest of the day, he watched Kyo surreptitiously.

. . . . .

“It’s cold.”

Kyo looked up to see the omega standing in front of him, wrapped in a blanket.

“Why don’t you go back to the others instead then? It’s cold and boring keeping watch out here alone.”

Ruki scrunched up his nose, frowning. “Subaru is too happy tonight.”

The alpha couldn’t help the laugh that erupted. “Well, he is, it’s kind of who he is. You’ll get used to him.”

“Hmmm. I doubt it. Make me warm,” Ruki demanded.

Kyo looked up at him in surprise, but then he scooted back on the rock he was sitting on, parting his knees and patting the space between his legs. The omega came up to him and carefully sat down. The alpha pulled him flush towards his chest, rubbing him a little to warm him up with friction before he wrapped his arms around the omega and just held him close. Ruki settled down and relaxed after a little while, and they sat in silence, watching the night until Aoi came to relieve Kyo and take the next watch.

. . . . .

“I don’t really get it,” Aoi said, tilting his head as he watched Ruki trying to fix a strap on his bag, growing increasingly frustrated and angry.

“What don’t you get?” Kyo said, following his gaze and smirking at the omega’s futile attempts.

“Him. And what you see in him. I mean, yeah, he’s gorgeous, but he’s so… spiky.”

Kyo grinned. Spiky was actually a pretty good word to describe the little omega, he thought, as Ruki gave up, threw the bag down and stomped off in a fit of childish rage.

“He’s feisty. I like that. He’s got a will of his own, but at the same time, he’s just a scared little boy hiding behind his spikes. Like a little hedgehog – spiky on top, soft underneath,” he mused, hearing Aoi chuckle.

“Woah, you’ve got it bad. Ah well, if you like to wrestle hedgehogs it’s none of my business. Me, I prefer an all soft and cuddly approach.”

“Yeah, well, lucky we’re different, huh? Because that one is mine,” Kyo grinned. “As much as he’ll allow, anyway,” he added, and then got up and went to pick up Ruki’s bag.

Once the faulty strap was fixed, he set the bag down and went to help Kuina with his packing. The omega was having problems fitting everything in his bag, and they had to take everything out and re-fold stuff to fit it in.

“Who would have thought that when the end of the world came, my biggest problem would be to fit everything in my bag,” Kuina joked, trying to close the zipper while Kyo held everything down. The alpha laughed.

“I guess the end of the world isn’t really the end of the world,” he said, and Kuina smiled. The bag closed, they stood up and Kuina gave Kyo a quick hug as thanks.

A second later, Ruki was between them, snaking his arms around Kyo’s waist and leaning his head on his shoulder. There was nothing quick about his hug, and nothing innocent about his fingers playing over the alpha’s body.

“Thanks for fixing my bag,” he said, voice dripping with honey, sultry eyes looking deep into the alpha’s rather amused ones.

“You’re welcome,” he said, smirking a little. “And you too, Kuina.”

Ruki turned his head to glare at the other omega, before he was back to clinging on Kyo, all smiles. The alpha let him, but didn’t really do anything to encourage him or show that he was affected. When it was time to go, the alpha released him and handed him his bag, picking up his own, leading the way back on the road. A pouting omega trailed after them, the very last in the group.


	2. Chapter 2

It felt like they had been walking forever, and Ruki was getting tired of it. His left ankle had started hurting, and he limped at the back of the group. When they took a short break, he sat down a little way off from the rest. He was hurting, and he was tired, and Kyo hardly looked at him. In short, he was miserable. He closed his eyes and leaned his head in his hands, sighing deeply.

Hands on his ankle startled him, and he looked up to see Kyo sitting in front of him, gently working his shoe off and feeling his ankle. Ruki gasped at the touch of those fingers on him, and Kyo looked up.

“Does it hurt there?” he asked and Ruki quickly nodded to cover up the fact that it was the touch that had him reeling. Kyo felt around some more, and this time it did hurt, so he groaned a little. The alpha frowned and dug around in his bag, coming up with some bandages that he wrapped tightly around the ankle.

“There, try and see if that’s better,” he said, helping the omega get the shoe back on and standing up.

“It still hurts,” Ruki whined, pouting. “Carry me?”

Kyo looked at him for a second, his eyebrow raised, and Ruki began to regret his sassy question. He wanted to entice the alpha, not scare him off. But then Kyo turned to Yukke and handed the alpha his bag, before he turned around and offered his back so the omega could jump up. Ruki’s eyes almost popped out at the sight, but he carefully leaned onto the alpha’s back and threw his arms around his shoulders.

He noticed Kuina and Subaru watching them, and he gave them a smug smile as the alpha got up and hoisted him in the air, hands under his knees. He put his head down, leaning it on Kyo’s shoulder and buried his nose in the alpha’s neck, drawing a deep breath to get all of his scent.

To be honest, after a while it wasn’t really that comfortable, but Ruki wouldn’t admit it for the world. He was enjoying himself far too much, and it was with a whine he was put down when they reached the shore, looking out onto the island.

. . . . .

Shuttling everyone over took forever, and Ruki got bored sitting on the beach waiting. The alphas took turns rowing, and Kyo was out there right now, while he was here all alone. He listened to the others chatter, and listened especially to Toshiya, Die, Kaoru and Yukihiro as they discussed the sleeping arrangements.

“We’ve got one big house and a number of guest cottages,” Toshiya said. “I think it’s only fair that the mates and couples get a cottage, don’t you think? And then we could put the single omegas up in rooms on the top floor of the big house, it’s clean and comfortable, and probably calmer to be separated from alphas. And then the alphas could take the rest of the cottages. Some might have to share, but I think that’s the best way. What do you say?”

The others nodded in agreement, but Ruki’s cogwheels had started turning. He was an omega and currently (unfortunately) single, so he would be put in together with cheery Subaru and the other omegas, while Kyo would get a cottage, and maybe even share it with some other alpha. Hell no.

When the last of them had come ashore and the boat was pulled up and secured, Toshiya gathered them all up and welcomed them to his island. He explained the layout of the place, and the sleeping arrangements they had come up with. Everyone nodded, it sounded fair.

“I’m sharing with Kyo,” a voice suddenly piped up from the crowd. Everyone, including Kyo, turned to look at Ruki. The omega stood in his usual defiant pose, jaw set high and a determined stance. “We’ll be sharing a cottage. Right, Kyo?!” he demanded, looking at the alpha. Kyo chuckled, and then he shrugged.

“Sure, yeah, if we’ve got enough cottages, that’s fine by me,” he said.

Ruki’s smirk grew triumphant, and he felt himself grow and inch or two. _Yes!_ He had said yes! The others eyed him with amusement, but Toshiya nodded and agreed, which was all that mattered to the omega. When they walked up towards the house, he snaked his hand into Kyo’s, feeling his heart pounding hard as the alpha gave the hand a little squeeze as they walked on.

. . . . .

It had been a long evening, everyone had been shown to their cottages and rooms, and they had gathered in a big room on the ground floor of the big house that they soon dubbed “the dining room”. Here, they lay out a first plan of what needed to be done, and Toshiya gave them a quick briefing of what was where on the island and in the house. Finally, they agreed to take tomorrow off and just rest, they had walked for almost a month and they were weary and tired. They could afford one day of rest, they agreed, and then everyone went to their respective rooms or houses.

Kyo and Ruki walked in silence to the cottage they had been assigned. Ruki was nervous, he had decided this on impulse, and he didn’t regret it, but the alpha hadn’t commented it with a single word yet. As they stepped into the cabin, their bags still propped up on the table where they had left them, Ruki felt a little weird. This was going to be his new home, and with an alpha he hardly knew. He watched as Kyo removed his shoes and jacket and went up to the bed, throwing himself on the soft mattress with a deep sigh. A few moments later, he shifted, peering at Ruki, who was still standing by the door uncertainly.

“Have you changed your mind and want a room at the big house?” he asked.

The omega shook his head with gusto. Hell no. He wanted to be here.

“Well then, what are you waiting for? Come on in and make yourself comfortable.” Kyo smiled at the omega and lay back on the bed again, closing his eyes as he sank into the softness. He heard rustling, and then the bed dipped a little to his right side. He kept his eyes shut and waited, and it didn’t take long before a small body molded itself to his, a head full of soft tousled hair resting on his shoulder. He smiled and let his arm snake around the omega’s waist, holding him close.

After a little while he turned his head and opened his eyes. Ruki was watching him, dark eyes taking in every detail of his face.

“See anything you like?” the alpha mumbled, and enjoyed seeing the omega blush as he nodded. Ruki confused him, he couldn’t figure out when he was tough for real and when he was just hiding behing a façade. Sometimes he was hard and spiky, and sometimes he was alluring and sultry, a sexy vixen. And then there were moments like these, when he looked like a blushing bride. He wasn’t sure what to make of it all, but he felt an overwhelming need to finally kiss those plush lips, and so he did.

The omega moaned into the kiss, quickly letting him take the lead. It was everything Kyo had hoped for and more. The omega was a sexy vixen alright, those amazing lips enough to turn the alpha hard as a rock. He rolled them over, pressing the omega into the bed, and then leaned down to suck the omega’s lower lip into his mouth.

Clothes were in the way. They had to go, as fast as possible. Desperate hands helped each other undress, and when they were finally naked, Kyo panted as he sat back to watch the omega’s naked body beneath him. Ruki blinked, and then cocked his head to the side.

“See anything you like?” he smirked, repeating the alpha’s words from earlier. He didn’t have to wait for the answer, as Kyo swept in and caught his lips in a breathtaking kiss, the alphas hands exploring every part of his body. When he finally thrust into the omega, Ruki moaned loudly underneath him, holding the alpha close and wrapping his legs around him. The alpha was completely mesmerized by the writhing omega, and he groaned as Ruki started to kiss every inch of muscles and tattoos that he could reach.

The rhythm was fast and hard, and when Ruki bucked up and mewled, arching his body flush against his, Kyo knew he couldn’t hold it much longer. Finally Ruki came with a moan, and Kyo let himself do the same, his knot firmly in place within the omega. He didn’t roll them around, but stayed where he was, letting his weight hold his lover down while he waited for his breath to return to normal.

“Nnnnggn,” Ruki mumbled, his eyes closed. The alpha couldn’t help grinning.

“Nnnnggn indeed,” he said, kissing the omega before he finally rolled them around. They snuggled close all night, only shifting to a new position when Kyo pulled out. In the morning, they overslept.

But then again, so did everyone else.

. . . . .

“Kyo?”’

“Yes, Ruki?”

“I want blue walls.”

“You what?”

“I don’t like this boring wood. It feels like a hunter’s cabin. I want blue walls.”

“Honey, we don’t have any paint.”

Ruki glared at his lover and pouted.

“I can’t have sex in a hunter’s cabin. I won’t. It needs a new color. Blue, to be exact.”

Kyo sighed. It wasn’t like they had tons of paint just lying around. He shook his head, gently shoving the omega out the door so that they could go get some breakfast.

. . . . .

“I think there’s a store that sold paint in the town west of here,” Toshiya frowned as he tried to remember. “It’s not that far, we should make a supply trip there soon before everything is gone. But paint? Do you have any idea how much that weighs? You’d have to carry it yourself. You spoil him, you know.”

Kyo shrugged. He liked seeing Ruki happy. If that meant getting him paint, so be it.

The week after, they arranged a supply trip to the town, and Toshiya pointed him towards the store while the rest went to look for food, medicine and clothes. They had plenty of blue paint, since it wasn’t exactly on the list of things people needed after an apocalypse. He picked a hue he though Ruki would like and that he himself could stand, and packed it onto a wheelbarrow he found at the store. He added in shovels, spades, hoes and other things needed for working the ground, and went back to the rallying point. The others eyed his haul approvingly, and he didn’t hear another word about the paint.

. . . . .

All of their things were out on the grass when Kyo came back from a day of fishing. He raised an eyebrow at the mayhem, but went past it and put his head in the cottage.

“Ruki?”

The omega was standing by the far wall, turning around when he heard the alpha call for him. He was dressed in clothes that were now completely ruined, a brush in his hand. He had a huge grin on his face, and a big smudge of blue paint on his nose.

The room was very blue. And Ruki was very happy.

. . . . .

“He’d do anything for you,” Subaru said, almost with a hint of jealousy. Ruki looked at him in surprise.

Anything, huh?

. . . . .

“Ruki, no.”

“But…”

“No.” Kyo looked at him sternly. “We are not gonna have a baby.”

“But Kyoooooo,” Ruki tried, bringing out the puppy eyes that usually got the alpha to take down the stars for him.

“Ruki, I said no. There is no way in hell we’re gonna have a baby, no matter how much you pout, whine, beg or withhold sex.” Kyo almost looked angry by now. Ok, one final try.

“But why not?” The big puppy eyes filled up with tears, Ruki looking for all the world like he was utterly devastated. His boyfriend, however, was not the rest of the world.

“Ok, Ruki, cut the crap. What’s up with you? I know you don’t even like kids, and there’s not a chance I’m gonna let you bring an unwanted kid into this world just to prove a point. So talk to me. What’s going on?”

Ruki sighed, suddenly going back to his usual self, the kicked puppy look completely vanished. “Subaru said you’d do anything for me,” he mumbled.

Kyo frowned. “And so you decided to test that thesis? Why?”

“Because…” Ruki started, but he couldn’t really bring himself to say it out loud. The alpha would think he was stupid, he just knew it, and he felt embarrassed.

“Ruki,” the alpha warned, glaring at him.

“Fine! Ok!” the omega said, sourly. “When we met, you were gonna kick some guys ass if he didn’t let me go, and I thought you were so cool. And then I joined you guys and I started to like you and I figured that you would take care of me and…” He swallowed.

“And what?” Kyo asked, giving the omega one of his un-interpretable stony stares.

“And I figured you might also be able to stop me. You know, control me the way I want to be controlled.” Ruki looked down on his hands now, shuffling his feet a little, and all of a sudden Kyo saw a glimpse of the real, insecure little omega who was hiding beneath that hard shell. “Not like in hurting me, like that jackass wanted to, just… dominant, you know. And I don’t know if you want that, or if you think I’m being stupid, or just not… worth the effort.” The last words were very nearly whispered. He glanced up at Kyo, uncertainty in his eyes, and for the first time ever, the alpha saw a hint of real tears in those eyes. _God, he’s scared shitless that I’m gonna leave him,_ he realized.

“So you were testing me,” he said, raising an eyebrow. His stony stare didn’t change though, and Ruki cowered a little under his gaze. Suddenly, the alpha took a step forward, grabbing him around the waist and throwing him over his shoulder. Ruki yelped as he was carried to the bed and dumped in a pile, before the alpha turned his back on him and went to open a drawer. Uncertain, Ruki watched him. Kyo was soon back at his side, a soft belt in his hand, and he grabbed the omegas hands and dragged him up on the bed to the headboard, tying his wrists to the bed with the belt.

Ruki looked up at him, wide-eyed, and when Kyo started pulling his clothes off, he gasped in arousal and need. The shirt was pulled up over his head and wrapped around his arms, the pants and socks gone in a flash. Then, the alpha pulled off his own clothes before he climbed up on the bed, sitting himself down on the omega’s chest, one knee on either side of him.

“Suck,” he ordered, Ruki blinking at him before he obeyed. He opened those plush lips and let his tongue lightly circle the head before he took it into his mouth, sucking and slurping loudly as he tried to take more of the alpha’s cock. Kyo licked his lips as he watched himself fuck Ruki’s mouth. The tension was building, and he pulled away before he could come too soon. Instead he got off the bed and went to find two more pieces of cloth to tie the omega’s ankles to the bedposts, spreading his legs. He sat back and watched his work, letting his hand ghost over Ruki’s skin, teasing him mercilessly. The omega arched towards him and begged for more, for a real touch, a kiss, an alpha cock inside him.

Kyo smirked as he leaned forward, grabbing Ruki’s chin and holding it while he gave the omega a harsh kiss. “Will you be a good boy and do what I say?” he whispered, and Ruki nodded, desperately. He was turned on beyond anything he’d ever known, and he would do anything for Kyo in that moment, if it meant that he would be fucked.

And finally, a hard thrust gave him relief, and he almost screamed as the alpha started a harsh rhythm, fucking him into the bed. He could do nothing more than lie there and be used, hands and feet tied, and he loved every second of it. When he finally came, it was the best orgasm of his life. Kyo weren’t far behind, and they lay panting, slowly recovering, until Kyo could pull out. He groaned and moved to untie the omega from the bed, and moved him so that he had the omega in his arms, head on the alpha’s chest. He caressed his boyfriend softly, kissing his hair.

“Ruki?” Kyo’s voice was soft and comforting.

“Mmm?”

“You’re so worth the effort. And I will get the stars for you if I can, but I will not be bullied or made an idiot of. I will stop you if what you ask is stupid, unreasonable, or just plain wrong. But I will not let you stop me from pampering you either. So Subaru and the rest can believe what they want. But I’m calling the shots here, and I’m the one who decides what you can get away with and not. Is that clear?”

Ruki smiled and curled up even closer to his alpha, nodding happily. Kyo’s arms around him made him feel safe, and he loved the feeling of not being in control, not fully. So he moaned a little into the kiss Kyo gave him, before he settled down in his arms for the night. They lay like that for a long while, just enjoying the closeness, getting sleepy.

“Kyo?”

“Mmm?” came the sleepy reply.

“I want a puppy.”


End file.
